Suda Clan
The Suda Clan (須田太田氏, Suda-shi) is an infamous and feared clan in the Land of Tea, though some members have been known to reside in Amegakure as well. The Suda Clan is most known for their kekkei tōta Smoke Release. Background The Suda Clan had little relevance until the First Shinobi World War. Profiting from the violence and bloodshed, clan members were often hired by other countries because of their unique kekkei tōta. By the time the First and Second wars were over, the clan was able to master their battle skills. The Clan Leader at the time, who was notably intelligent, invested in business' during the wars, so when the clan was no longer needed for hired muscle, they could settle and profit in The Land of Tea. All of this has led to what the Suda Clan is today, a feared and respected by some, criminal organization. Despite engaging in criminal activities for business profit, loyalty and respect are a way of life. Currently, the greatest threat to their way of life is the Mibari Clan, who tries to halt their criminal activities any way they can. The current Head of Clan is Zenma Suda. Clan Members Much like the Hyūga Clan, the clan is separated into two parts: the main house (宗家, sōke) and the branch house (分家, bunke), a system that allows for better control and fluent execution. The main house runs the Clan and business while the branch house protects it. Those from the main house are typically those who have Suda heritage or have married into the main house, thus allowing the lineage to continue without being bred away. Only the Main House has or members born from the Suda bloodline have the kekkei tōta. Most often members are not born into the clan and joined when they were young. Many started out as orphans or abandoned children who turned to the Suda Clan for help. Because of this, many have different ethnic backgrounds. These members are sorted into the branch house. Despite this, there is little contention within the clan among members. Those from the main house still refer to those from the branch house as family members - fathers and elder and younger brothers, and still treat them with respect. Upon joining, members are trained by those with jonin-skills or are enrolled in academies where they can learn. Females are also treated as equals among males, though are typically trained differently as their talents are suited for other missions. The Clan Leader is the most revered member and is from the main house, who is often treated like a Kage by other members. The Clan Leader carefully chooses members to become accountants and advisors, thus allowing the clan to grow while still maintaining its strict order. Those who betray, disobey or try to defect from the Suda Clan are punished accordingly. Punishments are often so severe that many avoid this. Characteristics Many members have full-body tattoos, letting them be easily distinguished should they be revealed. These tattoos are started when a member joins, though because the procedure is expensive and painful, it can take years to complete. Normally the tattoos are concealed in public with long-sleeved and high-necked shirts, though this is mainly for members who have professional dealings or are being careful to hide their identity. Members who are born into the Main House or those with a strong heritage to the original Suda ancestors who have dark or silver hair and often have dark or silver eyes as well. Rarely gold or red eyes appear in a member, and it is often spoken to be of higher power and talent when this happens. Another notable characteristic of Suda heritage is an additional ring inside the eye. However, those from the branch house often have little correlation between hair and eye colors, making the Suda Clan the most diverse clan to exist. Abilities Forbidden Techniques Suda Clan Techniques Leaders Trivia * Please do not create an OC for the Sudo clan without my permission. Currently, positions are closed as this is still a work in progress! Soon this will open up to the public though. * The Sudo Clan shares many similarities to the real-life gang of Japan, the Yakuza. References The Suda Clan is a Clan created by Ash-can on Deviantart. Please read and follow the rules before creating an OC for this clan. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Most importantly, please have fun.Category:DRAFT